<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Risk Falling Off Your Throne by WritingsoftheRainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114623">You Can't Risk Falling Off Your Throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow'>WritingsoftheRainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Drabble, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Feels, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Possibly Unrequited Love, The Grom (The Owl House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity Blight doesn't do crushes. Especially not on humans. </p><p>Especially not on people like Luz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can't Risk Falling Off Your Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity carried that pink slip of paper around all day. Each time she saw Luz on the day of Grom, she thought to herself, "Okay, this is it. Just walk up to her, give her the paper. and ask her the question." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should have been easy. "Will you go to Grom with me?" It was only seven words. Amity could do that. She had stayed up nearly all of last night practicing and preparing herself for this. She wasn't about to let that go to waste. Amity was a Blight, after all. She was the top student, the best in her class, and a future member of the Emperor's Coven. She could manage seven simple words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out to be more difficult than she had anticipated. First thing that morning, Principal Bump announced that Amity would be the Grom Queen for this year. In years past, maybe she would have jumped at the opportunity to show off her magical prowess. But not this time. Because somewhere deep down, Amity knew exactly what shape Gromethius would take, what fear of hers would be broadcasted for the entire school to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz, however, being the selfless, brave idiot she was, volunteered to take her place. On one hand, it warmed Amity's heart to know that Luz would take on a monster for her. But on the other hand, she really didn't want to see Luz torn to pieces by the end of that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against her better judgment, Amity let Luz take the spotlight for her. And when Grom night finally arrived, she knew that this was it. It was now or never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Amity noticed when she saw Luz, waiting in the hallway and telling Amity how nervous she was, was how nice she looked. She had on this outfit that was part tuxedo suit, part dress, and it was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Amity couldn't help but adore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a couple of words, and really, it wasn't all too different from any of their other conversations. And yet, for the first time what felt like a while, just being there with Luz made Amity smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, now's the time. Ask her! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity reached for her pocket, heart thudding in her chest,, opened her mouth to speak, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now introducing your Grom queen!" Gus announced to the crowd just outside. "You know her, you love her, you've...at least heard of her, Luz the human!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wish me luck," Luz said, giving Amity a smile, before heading out on stage. And just like that, the opportunity was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighed. Well, she could still tell Luz about her...her feelings for her after Grom was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things took a turn that night, though, as things usually did when Luz was around. But this time, it wasn't Amity who needed saving. She confronted Gromethius, as she should have done sooner, to stop it from hurting Luz. The monster shifted into a humanoid figure, pulled out that pink note, and tore it into pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt. But it didn't hurt as much as letting it attack Luz would have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, there was a bright side to it. Fortunately, the piece of the note Luz read only showed her that Amity wanted to ask someone to Grom. And because of that, Luz volunteered to dance with her instead. Sure, Luz had added the addendum of "That’s what friends do" (it isn't), but that was fine with Amity, because the dance they shared was sure to be engraved into Amity's mind forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, all was well. Grom was defeated. No one was hurt. And Amity had gotten to dance with Luz, to feel that closeness she had so desperately wanted, but couldn't bring herself to ask for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was bittersweet. Because seeing Luz's mom reminded Amity of something she wanted to forget: Luz wasn't going to stay. She was only going to be here for a few more months. And then she'd be back to the human world. She'd be gone. Forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity clutched the Grom Queen crown in her hands. It was just a crush. She couldn't afford to risk so much over some stupid crush. Because that's all it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears rolled down Amity's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's just a stupid crush</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the Owl House is amazing</p><p>Not only did episode 18 hit me hard, but then I saw a post on this idea, and I knew I had to write it.</p><p>https://pin.it/lQ0M1RQ</p><p>I wrote this in one sitting, unedited, so I apologize for any mistakes in the writing. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed this! I plan on writing more for this show, because damn I love this pairing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>